


Sem interesse

by Anonymous



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Edward Cullen centric, Edward is the youngest, Gen, Imprinting (Twilight), Jacob is an asshole, One sided Jacob Black/ Edward Cullen, One-Sided Relationship, protective cullens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob imprimiu em Edward, ninguém está feliz com isso.Edward não tem o menor interesse ou intenção de ter uma relação com o lobo.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen & Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale & Edward Cullen
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não essa história não é um romance. Jacob quer azucrinar a vida de Edward e Edward não quer ter nada a ver com Jacob. Não sei se a Bella vai aparecer talvez sim, talvez não.  
> Os Cullen são da paz, isto é até mexerem com Edward.
> 
> Faz sei lá quantos anos que li os livros por isso provavelmente vai ter muitas incongruências com a história original.

Edward arregalou os olhos seus pensamentos estavam saturados de terror, Jacob continuou com suas mãos maciças o empurrando contra a parede, sua respiração quente a poucos centímetros de sua pele, Edward se via como que preso em um feitiço sua mente gritava para ele se mover, mas parecia que uma força desconhecida o subjulgava, Jacob se aproximava mais e então como que mágica Jasper estava lá jogando o lobo contra a parede destruindo tijolos e reboco no processo, o loiro silvou e manteve uma postura defensiva em frente ao irmão.

"Edward? Você está bem?" Perguntou em seus pensamentos, o mais novo assentiu atordoado não confiava em sua voz naquele momento. Os pensamentos de Jasper ficaram cheios de estratégias de luta, Jacob se levantou lentamente limpando com as costas da mão o sangue que vazava de seu lábio ferido.

O cheiro de lobo era terrível e mais ainda seu sangue, Jasper torceu o nariz enjoado. Jacob estava zangado Edward conseguia sentir isso através de Jasper e logicamente pelos pensamentos do lobisomem.

— Há tempos que planejo esmurrar seu focinho. — Jasper disse.

"Só sendo" Pensou o lobisomem convencido.

— Isso ficará para próxima vez então.

Jasper não quis saber dessa brincadeira se lançou sobre o moreno. Edward continuava como que amaldiçoado, assistia a luta sem poder ajudar seu irmão , mas o loiro realmente não precisava de ajuda, lobisomens quando comparados a vampiros eram ridiculamente lentos, Jasper começou a lutar mais brutalmente ele não se importava mais com o tratado seu objetivo era agora arrancar a cabeça de Black com as mãos nuas. Edward conhecia seu irmão bem demais e então pensou em como Bella se sentiria com a morte de Black além disso querendo ou não quebrando o tratado lhes causariam bastante problemas.

Edward finalmente saiu de seu estado letárgico, embora aos olhos de um humanos isso não teria durado muito tempo.

— Jasper deixe-o — Pediu Edward se sentindo culpado pela situação embora não fosse realmente sua culpa.

Jasper olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas, ponderando se devia ou não quebrar o pescoço do vira lata. Jasper largou o lobisomem e se afastou como se tivesse nojo dele e bem ele realmente tinha.

— Acho que vou me arrepender dessa decisão, mas veja vira lata você foi salvo por Ed, se pisar na linha arranco sua cabeça do pescoço; tendões, músculos e ossos não irão me impedir.

Jacob se afastou com a mão direita esfregando sua garganta seus olhos queimavam uma raiva monstruosa, mas então seus lábios se curvaram para cima em um sorriso sarcástico.

— Oh, pelo visto sanguessuga nem se importa com o irmão, já que imprimi nele.

Jasper tinha os olhos arregalados e buscou seu irmão com o olhar e Edward estava tão surpreso quanto o irmão, mas de repente a revelação foi como um murro de Emmet, Edward finalmente o comportamento agressivo e possessivo do rapaz e o porquê que ficara tão estático com a aproximação do lobisomem.

— Se você me matar, o sanguessuga aí do teu irmão morre também. Se bem que morto já tá não é?

...

Jasper ainda deu em Jacob um murro de despedida bem forte.

Sozinhos em casa Jasper olhou para o irmão e suspirou.

— Sua vida romântica é uma droga, garoto.

Isso era o eufemismo do século Edward não sabia realmente o que fazer a vontade que tinha era fazer as malas e voltar para o Alaska se esconder de todo o mundo lá... mas tinha Bella ele realmente não queria deixá-la, não tinha forças para isso. Edward se deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos tentando separar seus pensamentos.

— Você está fedendo a cachorro molhado — Ouviu Alice comentar ela já havia voltado junto com Rosalie e Emmett. — Aliás a casa toda. O que aconteceu, Jasper?

Edward alarmado viu o que Jasper estava pensando em dizer e cara só um de seus irmãos saber que Jacob tinha imprimido nele era ruim o bastante, por isso Edward meio que voou para a sala de estar e deu a Jasper um olhar reprovador para calá-lo.

—Não foi nada demais. — Começou Edward com sua mentira mais difícil de dizer que normalmente.

— Jacob veio até aqui com suas coisas de lobo e tivemos uma pequena briga.

Enquanto seus irmãos pareciam comprar a mentira Alice teve uma visão alguns segundos a frente do presente. Nela via Jasper lançar um olhar zangado ao telepata, a visão terminou com "oh" de Alice quando viu seu marido contar a verdadeira versão dos fatos.

Edward naturalmente com sua habilidade também viu a visão e então estava ocupado lançando olhares de aviso a Jasper que não estava nenhum pouco amedrontado.

—Jacob imprimiu em Edward — Disse de uma vez Alice

—Alice! — Exclamou Edward irritado, enquanto os outros exclamaram "Quê?"

— O vira lata ele imprimiu em você?! —Perguntou Rosalie os olhos dourados cintilantes de raiva. — Mas quem ele pensa que é?!

Os pensamentos dela eram raivosos e confusos e Jasper parecia está aumentando a raiva deles com seus poderes.


	2. Chapter 2

— Imprint? O quê? Vocês tão falando de quê?— Emmet perguntou acabava de chegar da caça a camisa rasgada e respingada de sangue.

Alice sequer fez careta ao ver a blusa que ela havia escolhido destruída.

— O cachorro imprimiu em Edward. — Rosalie disse sem rodeios.

Emmet franziu a testa até ele entender e então arregalar os olhos.

Farto Edward encarou seus irmãos.

— Não foi nada demais.

— Nada demais porque eu estava aqui né, garoto. — Jasper disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Como assim? O lobo esteve aqui? — Emmet perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, agarrando Edward.

— Quê?! — Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo e Edward cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Isso era um pesadelo. Será que seus irmãos não poderiam mudar de assunto?

— E aí a gente mata o lobo hoje,ainda? — Emmet perguntou.

Rosalie parecia gostar da ideia.

— No fim vamos ter que sair daqui de novo. — A loira disse pensativa os pensamentos dela era nas melhores formas de matar os lobisomens.

— Gente acho que vocês não estão me ouvindo! Não foi nada demais!

— Seu senso de preservação sempre foi questionável, Edward.— Emmet disse sincero.

Alice fazia uma careta incerta do futuro e não conseguia enxergar direito o futuro por causa dos lobos.

—Acho que devemos avisar Carlisle e lidar com esses vira-latas. — Rosalie disse.

Edward começou a se sentir mais esperançoso, Carlisle com certeza seria contra essa ideia de assassinato.

—Olha, pessoal nós não estamos levando em conta uma coisa bem séria. —Jasper disse satisfeito com a atenção continuou. — Se matá-lo a gente acaba matando Edward também.

—O que tem a ver? — Perguntou Emmet confuso.

— É por causa do imprimint.

...

— O quê você quer? — Edward perguntou secamente ao seu irmão grandalhão que havia invadido seu carro.

— Ora, visitar minha cunhada faz tempo que não a vejo.

Mas graças aos poderes de ler mentes Edward sabia o que era Emmet não tá a sequer tentando esconder seus pensamentos.

— Eu não preciso de uma babá.

— Que é mano Esme e Carlisle estão bastantes preocupados.

— A toa, não há necessidade.

Emmet revirou os olhos e ficou pensando no próximo jogo de baseball.

...

— Isso tá me enlouquecendo. — Edward reclamou para Carlisle. — Estou me sentindo sufocado .

"Acho que agora você sabe mais ou menos como a Bella se sente.

—Não tem nem comparação ela é humana. E é um ímã para o perigo. Posso me cuidar sozinho.

— Não é que não confiamos em você, Edward, mas sim que seus poderes vampirescos parecem ter perdido o efeito com o imprimint.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Foi só o choque, Carlisle não precisa me tratar como criança tendo sempre alguém por perto.

...

Isso era enlouquecedor, Edward tentou ignorar Rosalie que não fazia a menor questão de esconder seus pensamentos. Para ela o ideia seria matar Jacob e então se mudar de cidade.

Edward já estava farto dessa conversa não deixaria Bella para trás.


End file.
